The final battle
by Minarin
Summary: Dumbledore's gone. Harry isn't going back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are going with him to kill Lord Voldemort but what role is an old friend going to play. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue.

It was mid afternoon when Harry finally got out of the house. He needed to get away from the Dursleys. He saw a lorry besides a house and a family looking at the house. He looked away. How he wished he had a family.

"Hey there," called a voice.

Harry looked over and saw a boy who looked about a year older looking at him.

"Hi," said Harry.

"My names Lewis Davies. What's yours?" asked the boy.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Lewis.

"You just moved here?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Its quieter here in Little Whinging than it was in Garnant," said Lewis

"Where's Garnant?" asked Harry.

"Its in Wales. My dad works with the Government and he got transferred here," said Lewis.

"So he's the boring type?" asked Harry.

"No way is he boring. What do your parents do?" asked Lewis.

"Um. My parents were killed in a car crash," said Harry. _Great I find a friend and now he'll look down on me because I'm an orphan._

"Oh I'm sorry," said Lewis. "Is that why your clothes are…"

"Yes. These clothes were my cousins," said Harry, silently cursing himself for going red.

"How old is your cousin?" asked Lewis.

"Same as me. Ten." said Harry.

"Younger than me then. I'm eleven," said Lewis. "Is your cousin a miniature whale?"

Harry laughed. Suddenly two boys walked up. A worried look appeared on Harry's face.

"Look there, little Harry has made a friend," laughed Dudley.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't hang out with Harry, he's a waste of space," said Piers.

Lewis looked at Dudley and Piers before looking at Harry.

"Know these weird people Harry?" asked Lewis.

Dudley scowled as Piers grabbed Lewis by the shoulder.

"Watch who you're calling weird people!" demanded Piers.

"We could fight you two on two but my brother is looking over here and it wouldn't be fair on you guys." Lewis smirked.

Piers pushed Lewis back as a man in a suit came up.

"What is going on here?" asked the man, looking at them.

"Nothing Dad, just talking." Lewis answered.

Lewis' dad nodded and looked at Harry. Harry noticed his eyes looking at his forehead before returning to look at his eyes.

"We met kid?" Lewis' dad asked.

"No sir." answered Harry.

Dudley and Piers slipped away.

"Don't call me sir. Name's Gomer but if you're not comfortable with that then you can call me Mr Davies." Lewis' dad smiled.

"Ok Mr Davies" Harry smiled.

"Come on in Lewis, I need your help. Take care kid." Mr Davies went into the house.

"Take care Harry, see you around" Lewis went into the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"You ok Harry?" asked Ron.

"Just a dream from the past," yawned Harry.

"Nightmare?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry. "Memories."

Harry and Ron walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked around. Was this going to be the last time he walked into the common room? Hermione and Ginny came down from the girl's dormitory.

"Ready to go?" asked Ron.

"I guess so," said Hermione, looking at Ginny who nodded.

"I'm going to miss this place," sighed Ron.

Harry climbed out of the portrait followed by Ginny. Then Ron and Hermione followed.

"You know Ron. You and Hermione don't have to come with me. You could come back here," said Harry.

"No mate. I'm with you and so is Hermione," said Ron.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"We need to move quicker or we'll miss the train," warned Hermione.

They ran to the train and found a compartment. Five minutes later Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Hey Neville. How are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"Better than I did, Harry," replied Neville.

Harry looked out the window and sadly watched Hogwarts fade into the distance.

"This time next year will be our last journey on this train won't it Harry?" sighed Neville.

"Actually Neville. I won't be returning to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I've got something else to take care of," said Harry.

"Like taking care of You-Know-Who?" asked Luna.

"Yes," groaned Harry. _I don't need this._

"You dumped Ginny so you could go off running after You-Know-Who?" asked Luna.

Ron looked at Harry.

"You dumped Ginny. You said you two split up," said Ron.

"We did," said Ginny.

"Why split up?" asked Hermione.

"Harry wants to be noble and do the right thing," said Ginny

"I don't want to be noble and I don't want you to be hurt," said Harry.

Harry opened the door of the compartment and left. Ron followed.

"Harry wait up," called Ron

"What?" asked Harry.

"You shouldn't have done it," sighed Ron.

"And let her get hurt?" asked Harry.

"You already hurt her by that. I might not be that good at reading girls but you hurt her," Ron sighed again.

"What's that for?" asked Harry.

"Now I've got to do my duty," Ron clenched his fist.

Harry looked at Ron. "What?"

Ron punched Harry and looked at him.

"That." He said before walking off.


End file.
